


L’Haker

by ellydarklight



Series: Civil War Team Ironman [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydarklight/pseuds/ellydarklight
Summary: Emma Smirnov è un agente Hydra, un Haker e vede nella guerra civile un modo per portare al successo Hydra





	L’Haker

**Author's Note:**

> (Storia scritta nel 2016 ma mai pubblicata perché teoricamente doveva avere più capitoli manon li ho mai scritti, quindi se volete continuarla fare pure)

Emma Smirnov (31 anni) è l’assistente di Beata Schwarz (97 anni), un agente di alto livello di HYDRA, il suo capo e Ophelia Sarkissian (madame Hydra/ Viper II) erano le uniche donne in posizioni di comando in tutta l’operazione, il suo capo era un membro da quando Teschio Rosso era ancora vivo.  
Emma non era una brava spia sul campo ma era una bravissima Haker, fedele a HYDRA, il suo compito era trovare informazioni, spiare da lontano.  
Wolfgang von Strucker aveva coinvolto anche lei nel cercare di creare un IA dallo scettro di Loki (mentre lui sperimentava per potenziare dei nuovi agenti), non c’erano riusciti, troppo instabile e sembrava già corrotto da una forza esterna e loro hanno solo potuto infettare con un virus lo scettro in modo che rispondesse a HYDRA.  
Gli esperimenti sui nuovi agenti erano stati un successo i gemelli Maximoff erano sopravvissuti ed avevano poteri straordinari (specialmente il controllo mentale sella ragazza) che avrebbero reso Hydra invincibile, ma non poteva fidarsi dei gemelli, non credevano veramente nei valori Hydra loro volevano solo vendicarsi.  
Quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D è caduto non ha distrutto Hydra, certo ha reso pubblici alcuni piani ma ha anche bruciato la copertura a molti agenti americani è rivelato tutti i segreti di stato.  
Lei ha visto tutto con le telecamere, l’uniche persone salvate da Capitan America e dalla vedova nera sono state il soldato d’inverno e occhio di falco, ovviamente ha conservato tutto in un filmato, i numeri degli agenti e civili morti per il piano di capitan America sono stati esorbitanti è molto pubblici, in effetti aveva fatto un favore a Hydra.  
Ha registrato tutto quello che è successo nella base slovacca quando la Scarlet Witch ha manipolato la mente di Stark per prendere lo scettro, ha registrato tutte le collaborazioni dei gemelli con Ultron e come la strega ha manipolato la mente di Hulk, sarebbe stato perfetto se quei gemelli ingrati non li avessero traditi, ha registrato come la strega ha convinto capitan America ad attaccare Stark e poi è stata accettata nella squadra.  
Gli Avengers senza Stark e Banner facevano molti più danni e l’incidente di Lagos ne era la prova  
Ha registrato tutto ciò che è successo nel palazzo delle nazioni unite e nell’areoporto tedesco, ancora più facile è stato recuperare i filmati dalla base Hydra siberiana (le bugie di capitan America e il successivo combattimento che ha quasi ucciso Stark, il re Watanka che aiuta Barves e Rogers), trovare il vecchio filmato dell’omicidio degli Stark, vedere il video dell’evasione degli Avengers con la tecnologia Watanka.  
Emma sapeva che adesso era il momento giusto, le persone incolpavano gli Avengers, ma fra qualche anno se non avessero fatto nulla sarebbero stati perdonati di tutto, forse persino Stark li avrebbe perdonato per il bene del mondo (perdonato ma non dimenticato), doveva fare qualcosa per dividere definitivamente il gruppo.  
Ha parlato con il capo Schwarz, 2 giorni dopo l’evasione ha inviato a le principali testate giornalistiche di ogni paese tutto i dati raccolti in questi anni, l’allenamento (torture e omicidi) dei Maximoff, tutti i bersagli uccidi dal soldato d’inverno e dalla vedova nera (quando lavorava per loro nella red room).  
Il mondo era nel Chaos, le persone avevano iniziato a chiamare l’idiota, Rogers, “Capitan Hydra” il mondo voleva il sangue della scarlet witch, Barves e della Vedova, Watanka era improvvisamente in guerra con il resto dell’Africa, l’Asia e l’Europa, l’America era nel Caos, Capitan America è stato un simbolo di lealtà e giustizia per generazioni e tutto era improvvisamente crollato. Stark si è trovato in mezzo alla critica fra i sostenitori di capitan America (solo fanatici americani) e chi lo faceva sembrare un martire.  
Il mondo era nel Chaos ed era l’occasione perfetta per Hydra di riprendere il potere.


End file.
